spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial: Designing A Sandbox
Overview First of all, this is Sandbox mode, so you can do whatever you want, but here are a few things that can help you: Have a plan of what you want to do - some examples: *Send a probe into orbit around a planet *Do a flyby around a planet *Make an interstellar probe *Build a space station *Land on another planet The Basics *'Think it through ': Will this be enough to reach my destination? Can I stop without colliding? If something is preventing you from reaching your goal, then try different approaches, try different rockets, different routes. *'Launch only what you need': If you fail, you might destroy that space station you've been building for a while. Of course, you can get it back by exiting Sandbox and not saving, then re-entering, but why make extra trouble? * Delete space junk: If you launch something into orbit that you can't move out into space, and you don't need it, delete it to prevent collisions. If something is about to crash into your current rocket, exit the mission and delete the space junk. (You can delete the communications satellite if you don't need it). Tips *If you want to put something into orbit (especially if it's around HOM), put it into high orbit - this will reduce the chance of something colliding with it when launching from / arriving to the planet. *Bringing something heavy to a space station is easier done in two parts: Launch it into orbit first - Less weight means it can leave the atmosphere - and launch a second rocket after it with a tug. Rendezvous, then get it out of orbit. This way, you will have more fuel to use, and the smaller rockets will be easier to control. *Use the main engine to leave the orbit of HOM and when you get near to the station you are building,turn the vehicle 180 degrees (turn in opposite to where you are going) using thrusters and use the main engines again to de-accelerate and come to a stop. This will save thruster propellant which is needed for maneuvering. Ideas *If you are the "military" kind of person, try setting up mines around the station using explosive modules and space station hubs to defend any incoming ballistic missile from the enemy country. Also put up long chains of space station hubs or solar panels (large) attached to tugs to act as barriers and explode in contact around your station. *If you are the "exploration" kind of person, build the station symmetrically and attach large number of refuel silos in the station, and conjoin them together in a point that they together make a large square.This way,you will practically never run out of fuel. *Build a space station with a ton of batteries in and a lot of Voyager X core modules if you wanted to recover any station that ran out of fuel in the future. *Place a space station in an orbit around SOL and place 5-6 Solar Probe Alpha or Beta in a lower orbit to shield it from the radiation from the sun so that the station falls in the shadow of the solar probes. *Make a cluster of small space station with 10 or so modules each each for a specific purpose. Like one with MSS science modules near LUN or another planet to conduct experiments.Another one to store a lot of landers in case you want to land on another planet. And stations dedicated to storing a specific Cargo, like a water storage and an oxygen storage station. *Try "colonizing" another celestial body by landing 5-10 landers with ascent modules on it and carefully placing a station on top of it, as seen in the video to the right: *Construct small "pitstop" stations between planetary bodies that can be used for refueling or recharging. Such as a station with many solar panels for recharging, a station with lots of fuel for refueling, or even a mix of the two *Get a crew of 3 astronauts in the Crew Capsule to go to ENC and then orbit it and later take them back. Or do just a flyby mission. *Make a space station bigger than HOM ingame. *Make a big square around HOM outside the circle of influence so that no other space craft can leave the HOM without crashing into it. Category:Gameplay Category:Tutorial Category:Fan Content